


For you

by GemJules



Series: Spideypool Family [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, My First Spideypool Fic, Peter and Wade adopt Miles as a toddler and Ellie as a young girl., Peter and Wade adopt a beautiful little boy who they love to pieces, Sappy Peter, Sappy Wade, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemJules/pseuds/GemJules
Summary: In which, Peter and Wade adopt a beautiful little boy whom they love to pieces





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been able to stop writing about this family, this is the 5th piece I've started that I plan to add to this happy little family AU collection and I don't think I can stop. 
> 
> These pieces won't be in a linear timeline, but I'm basically breaking it up in my own head as from before Miles and Ellie to After Miles and Ellie.
> 
> Un'beta'd because I'm afraid of people and I haven't written fiction in 9 yrs

_I’d die for you without a second thought._

This occurs to Wade, the day Miles cuddles with him on the couch for the first time. He teeters over (in the way that toddlers do) to him while Wade’s watching TV. He’s a little wobbly- he seems to be concentrating on Wade rather intensely. Wade can see this in his peripheral because he’d been watching him to make sure he doesn’t fall. He can see Miles is getting closer but doesn’t move because he doesn’t want to scare him.

Miles had taken to Peter immediately. However, while he wanted Wade’s attention when they adopted him, he was wary of him. It could have been the scars, the fact that he towers over him (especially when compared to Peter) or the fact that his voice is often loud and carries. He didn’t want to be held by anyone but Peter, who he clearly adores. This left Peter exhausted; day and night, Miles wanting his attention all the time and Peter giving it. Even though the second Wade met Miles he loved him, that hurt a little.

Finally, he does look up when Miles is within a foot of him. He’s got a weird expression on his face and puts both of his little hands on Wade’s knee. Before he can ask what he needs, Miles is scrunching his nose up in a way that looks so obviously like Peter that Wade has to stop himself from “awh”-ing out loud.

He looks up at Wade carefully before lifting his arms into the air.

“Up!” He demands, the intense focus from earlier coming back to his features.

Wade scoops him up immediately and Miles wiggles a bit until he finds a comfortable spot in Wade’s lap and settles down happily.

 ---

 For Peter, it’s the second night that Miles has been crying non-stop.

He’s got a bit of a cold and a runny nose and won’t stop fussing. Not that Peter can blame him. Peter’s been awake for so many hours that the mere thought of it makes him dizzy. Wade had tried to help but Miles had only cried louder when out of Peter’s arms. Peter’s been holding him for hours. He had tried soothers, he’d tried warm milk, he’d tried lullabies… nothing has worked.

He begins to hum something he’s often heard Wade hum, something he can’t quite place. In that moment, the humming was intended to self-sooth. However, Miles wails are getting quieter in his arms until he’s sniffling. Peter’s almost shocked enough to stop.

He doesn’t, thankfully and hums softly while Miles’ head starts to droop, falling forward to rest on Peter. Miles ear being pressed close to his heart seems to do the trick and soon enough, he’s asleep in Peter’s arms.

Peter finds himself a little afraid to move; Miles is finally resting and he needs to sleep off this cold. So Peter quietly makes his way into the living room and as carefully as he can, lays down on the sofa. He looks down at Miles, who looks utterly at peace with the world. Peter’s heart aches in an unfamiliar way. He always thought he’d been devoted to his work and all the things he loved. New York, Spiderman, and even Wade. Peter feels something different about this, looking down at Miles, so small and precious. He’s always done his best to be good; to protect people. But he’s never felt quite the love he feels with Miles’ weight on his chest. He’ll do everything to protect him.

  _I’ll do anything for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Wade finds them on the sofa in the morning, both still completely out and captures the moment on camera


End file.
